A new love
by Enchantress Wolf
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome destroy each other leaving Inuyasha with his third love, a new half demon named Yuki. Will it last?


_Well, I finally got around to editing my story and than writing it. Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me and never will. The story is mine and there may be few others like it. I'm new here, so bare with me. Sigh_

* * *

**"Inuyasha! Wait!" **yelled Kagome. Miroku and Sango sighed and began running towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo and Kirara were lagging behind, playing away from the others. Naraku waited within the trees. Inuyasha sighed and stopped running, waiting for Kagome and the others. **"I want to hurry before it rains!"** pouted/shouted Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. **"What rain? It's a perfect day!"**

Inuyasha sighed and pointed to the Horizon. It started thundering and raining**. "That rain." **he mumbled. **"INUYASHA! HURRY UP!" **shouted Shippo. Inuyasha looked up and jumped back. The group was already beneath the trees and had a small fire going. He ran towards them. Reaching them, he shook. **"SIT!" **Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku snickered along with Shippo harrumphing.

Kagome was draining out her hair when Inuyasha sat up. She frowned and glared at him, sipping hot soup. Inuyasha reached for the soup and Shippo rushed before him, spilling it on him. Kagome stood and lay her bowl where she sat. Inuyasha stood, chasing after Shippo. **"You Rat!" **he yelled **"WINDSCAR**!". **"SIT!"** yelled Kagome. **"Behave Inuyasha, or else." **she said. Shippo snickered and rushed around Kagome.

Miroku and Sango stood. **"We'll be back." **stated Sango. Miroku and Sango began a walk through the forest. Kirara began to eat some of the soup left in Kagome's bowl. She licked her chops and lay down to sleep, curling up beside Shippo and Kagome. Inuyasha finished his soup and went to sleep in his sleeping position. Kagome lay down beside Shippo and Kirara and went to sleep.

Miroku and Sango returned, laying beside each other with Miroku's arm around Sango. In the morning, They all woke to find Inuyasha alert and fully awake. Kagome stood and yawned, stretching. **"Inuyasha, what is the matter?"** she asked. **"SHH!"** growled Inuyasha. **"Naraku was here."** he said quietly. Kagome gasped **"B...But How? How could we not know he was here?"**

Inuyasha growled and Miroku snickered at him. Shippo bounced around and asked irritably **"Inuyasha, HOW COULD YOU NOT SMELL HIM?"** Inuyasha started chasing after Shippo and Swinging his tessaiga at him yelling **"WINDSCAR!" **Shippo chittered like a...squirrel and dodged him. **"Inuyasha SIT!"** Yelled Kagome. Inuyasha muttered **"I'll get him one if these days."**

Sango and Miroku kissed lightly and the journey began. Inuyasha began running and Kagome rode a bike her mother had bought her 2 years ago. It was old and rusyted but it still worked pretty good. Shippo rode in a basket hasitly wired to the front of the rusty bike. Miroku and Sango rode Kirara. In the woods, There was a flame and a large thing with a smaller thing on its back, running hard.

It was a half wolf demon/ half human and a Fire Cat Demon male. Kagome watched them , amazed at seeing another 2 tail. The half demon on the 2 tail wsa named Yuki. The 2 tail was named Tsunami. Immediatly Kirara went towards them. The male 2 tail shifted uneasily and stopped, almost throwing his rider off. Shippo bounced toward the unknown demons.** "Hi." **he said**. "Hello."**said Yuki.

Kagome smiled warmly and pedaled her bike over to them. Jumping off her bike, she walked towards the newcomers. **"Hello. My name is Kagome and this is Shippo." **she said, pointing to the fox demon. Inuyasha came up beside her. **"And this is Inuyasha."** said Kagome. **"My name is Yuki and this is Tsunami" **said the woman. Sango and Miroku came up to see them.

**"I'm Sango and This is my fiance, Miroku."** said the woman with th bone boomerang? **"Nice to meet you all."** said Yuki. The 2-tail was busy greeting Kirara. They both were big and their long canines shining in the sun. The mane of the male 2 tail was a golden red and his eyes were garnet. He nuzzled the cheek of Kirara and Kirara in return, licked his neck. Miroku, Yuki, and sango followed Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome was walking along, when suddenly, a gleaming arrow whizzed passed her. She strund her bow and grabbed an arrow immediatly. **"Kagome, You should know better than that."** said a mocking Kikyo. Kagome muttered something and shot an arrow at Kikyo, missing her by half an inch. **"Don't be frustrated Kagome. I know your a better shot."** said Kikyo. She cackled.

Inuyasha came up to stand inbetween Kikyo and Kagome. **"Kikyo, What do you what with Kagome?" **he growled. **"Standaside m'love."** said Kikyo, brushing past Inuyasha, delivering a kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha gagged. **"Wench, I will not allow you to fight."** said Inuyasha. Kikyo whirled and shot an arrow at Inuyasha, but Kagome was there in a flash and shot an arrow.

**"NO!" **shouted Inuyasha. Each arrow missed its target. Kikyo laughed and disappeared. **"Im starting to hate that woman."** Kagome growled. Inuyasha touched her shoulders, and turned her to face him. **"Wench, what do you think you were doing?" **Inuyasha almost shouted. **"Defending you."** said Kagome irritably. Yuki, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Tsunami watched.

Kagome waltzed away from and continued on the journey with the others as Inuyahsa stood where he was, stareing at her with disbeleif. **"KAGOME! WAIT!"** he shouted, catching up to them. He walked a bit further ahead and they continued.

* * *

ONWARD TO THE NEXY CHAPTER! 


End file.
